Total Opposites?
by NejiHyuga14
Summary: A girl starting high school in a complete different land. Different people. Different language. Will love blossom with the hot, skilled catcher? Will the love last? Read to find out!


_Hello everybody! I'm not updating the Elemental Six for a while since I...(yah I got no excuse.) I tried updating it but ended up not saving it so...it'll take a while to write it again. This is about Miyuki Kazuya from Ace of the Diamond and OOC character. This chapter is only the prologue. It's about the main character. Expect things to happen in chapter 2!_

_Written for: ChibiGuardianAngel._

_If you like this story, review, add and alert this story. Also, check out ChibiGuardianAngel's story for more Kazuya Miyuki x OC!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my character Umi Kenzai but definitely not Diamond no Ace! I'm too good for it. JK, I'm not even worthy of it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Hello.<p>

Name's Umi Kenzai. How do you do?

So, before I start on my life story, there's so much that I have to talk about. About Ei-san, Furu-san and Haru-chan. But most of all, about Him.

Now, I'm not some creepy fangirl who just goes around cute boys and melting all over them and being a bitch to the girls.

It's just not my thing.

Now, don't get me wrong.

I'm just an ordinary girl with black long hair and a side fringe covering my right eyebrow. It's long enough to tie into a ponytail though. The colour of my eyes are greenyhazelly (not sure if that is a word) since my grandmother was English. But my grandfather is Chinese. My mum's half Chinese and half English and my dad's pure Japanese.

I'm 16 just so you should know! I'm going to start my second year of high school in Japan.

But my trait is not my hair, nor my eyes. And before you complain about me boasting about myself, all of what I'm going to say next has been told to me by everyone. And since everyone says this, including Him, I'm guessing it's true.

They always say I have a seriously sadistic character (and that I'm mean) and my most used word is "idiot."

I can't say that's not true but that's not all of it.

They say even though I can be mean at the beginning, they've gotten used to it. "Idiot" is no longer anything mean to them, but just a name for them when they do mistakes and end things badly.

"It's just a name," they say.

And thank goodness they think like that. Although I may have hurt some people in the past and pretend that I'm absolutely emotionless, I'm _seriously _sensitive to mean words. I don't show it since it just shows my weak side (which I absolutely hate. Personal matter, dude, so don't ask) and people hate weak people.

So I have to be strong.

But, then they say I surprisingly help out other people when they are in need of help. Unless it's someone I seriously hate or someone I hold dear to hates, I help them (sadistic grin).

Although I'm a S, (I'm not ashamed to say it. It's like an honour to be able to be one, in my eyes) I hate blood.

Unless it's from an anime, then I won't mind that much.

(OH, just so you would know, I'm not going to write anything in the present in this chapter. It'll just be about me. ME. ME!)

I'm a huge otaku. (high fives any otakus here. We're like family)

Recently, I've been more interested in sport animes like Kuroko no Basket! I've been watching this one about baseball and it just seems so interesting! It's called Baseball GO! _(just made up that on the spot omg I'm horrible at names of anime) _and I've learnt so much about baseball. I wonder what it feels like to actually _play _baseball?_  
><em>

Anyway, enough about baseball. All anime haters out are probably yawning right now. But they say anime is just some childish cartoon which are all the same, and then they go watch frozen or the Lego movie like about thirteen times?! What the heck? They should just go fuc-

**_BEEP BEEP WE HAVE SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES HERE. WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THE FAULTY. BEEP BEEP._**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for any words you might have heard. I don't know what got into me.<p>

So, as I was saying- errr- ermm- as I was saying,-cough cough.

Manager: Whisper whisper...

What? I can't hear you, manager! Speak a bit louder!

Manager: Whisper whisper...

What? I can't hear you!

Manager: LIKE I SAID, YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU HATING BLOOD! YOU ARE DEAF, UMI-CHAN! TRY CLEANING OUT YOUR EARS FOR ONCE! GOD! CAN'T YOU FREAKING HEAR? AND YOU HAVE SUCH BAD MEMORY! IT WAS JUST TWO MINU- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Coworker no.1: M-Manager! PLease calm down! We can hear you! Everyone watching this can! Please quiet down a bit!

Manager: WHAT THE HECK? NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHILE TALKING TO THIS MORON?!

Coworker no.2: Here we go again...

Manager: AND TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WATCHING THIS, JUST F*CK OFF! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE TO USE TO MAKE THIS STUPID THING? AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP EVERYDAY, SEVEN TIMES A WEEK, NO BREAK, NO VACATION, AT F*CKING SIX IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE FUC-

**_BEEP BEEP WE HAVE SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES HERE. WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THE FAULTY. BEEP BEEP._**

* * *

><p>I'm very sorry for what my manager did. Please forgive her and her <em>wonderful <em>range of colourful vocabulary!

Throw can. Bang. Bump swells.

Picks up can. Squashes it. Throws back. Bulleye! Thump. Unconcious.

Coworker no.1: M-manager!

Now, that's much better!

Oh, yes! I almost forgot! Tomorrow is my first day of school at Seido High! There's a dorm there, but since my school is so close to school, there's no point of paying more. I used to go to a school in London, so I'm not that used to being in Japan. I can speak, write, listen Japanese, English, French, German, Chinese, Korean, Spanish,Italian and erm- I think it was Russian? I'm not that sure...

Oh well!

I have an older brother. His name is Myuji Kenzai. He's two years older than me. He, is what I would call, abnormal.

I mean, sure, we both love anime and Japanese songs. And, okay, he used to protect me from bullies and yeah, but, who the heck grinds his teeth in the middle of the night and while he is sleeping?!

Brother: I HEARD THAT!

(Completely ignores) and he says he doesn't like porn! He says it's not exciting enough! I mean, is he freaking gay? Not that I have a problem against gay people but if he is gay, why the heck didn't you tell your beloved sister? I am heartbroken!

Brother: I'm no gay! I'm as straight as a-

A circle?

Brother; Yes, a cir- No! I'm not as straight as a circle! I'm as straight a ruler!

Anyway, he's taller than me about half a foot? I'm not tall for my age, nor am I short. Let's just say, I'm... a teensy bit taller than average. Onii-san's not that tall. I'm just glad we get along pretty well. I'm a tomboy, so pink is like my arch enemy.

I'm not that sporty and my usual clothes are a checkered shirt unbuttoned with a plain t-shirt inside. It's best if the sleeves are rolled up to the elbow. Black or blue jeans are the best with my favourite black converse. Very comfy.

My motto: comfort before beauty. And I never break it for any reason!

So, my brother has short, jet black hair. He apparently went out one day for no reason a couple months ago and came back with two piercings (one on each ear) and a bit of his hair dyed red. It actually suits him, surprisingly.

He should be glad mum and dad are pretty laid back with chores, homework, clothes and appearance. But being the Asians they are, they do expect us to be in a good school/uni and end up with a good job when we're older.

BUt being the tomboys we are, and the fact we aren't spoilt (not _that _much), we wear pretty casual clothes and we do get straight As (okay, okay, so I am boasting. Forgive me, Kami-sama) in all subject.

Onii-chan's going to a technician and is going to tech school. I haven't decided on what I'm going to do.

Oh well. Since dad wants me to be a banker, I might. But I have these crazy hobbies that might land me a different job.

I love drawing. But I don't like drawing everything. I draw clothes. Women's clothes. Like dresses and stuff. But I suck in sowing. And being the abnormal brother my brother is, he sows most of my designs.

I feel so ashamed. Kami-sama, just kill me!

...

...

Okay, kami-sama, thank you for giving me some time to think whether I actually want to die or not...

I'm not that good at painting. I can't find the perfect colours I imagine in my head.

And being the otaku I am, I do draw some manga. Not like manga comics, like stories (no way, I'm not that good) but like pictures.

I do draw some people I guess. Animals is a no-no. Since I'm scared of dogs too. ( I know what you're thinking. GASP! Everyone, let's kill this witch!) Well, since I said that, I might as well spill the marbles-

Brother: It's spill the beans!

You're still here?

As I was saying, I might as well spill the _beans _and say it.

I hate chocolate.

...

...

OH MY KAMI-SAMA, I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! GOMEN NASAI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

I just hate the feeling of eating chocolate.

I- oh my god, what is that feeling? I feel like all the world are now writing my name on their To Kill list. And somewhere, Light-kun is writing my name on the Death Note...

...

...

45 seconds later...

...

A bit more later...

Okay, he hasn't written my name yet!

(Looks at script) Okay, from what is written here, I must say what my biggest fear is...

My biggest fear is complete darkness, death, being single my whole life, not finding the One, not marrying the One, the One doesn't love me...

Let's just say I'm a huge romance-wanting person. And I believe falling in love when you are in high school is the best age to do so! College is second choice. During work is third.

I just have this huge fetish for glasses (not the geeky ones, like the big ones, like the cool ones), chains, piercings, checkered shirt, sporty and that hat that boys wear, the one that looks like it's gonna fall off, but it surprisingly doesn't. It also looks like a beanie. I think it is one. See how horrible I am at boy's clothes! That's why I can only design women's clothes!

Okay, I'm seriously picky when it comes to boys! I don't mind bad-boys but players are just horrible.

Anyway, I hate it when in a romcom anime (okay, I love romance in highschool,it's like my favourite genre, but I have never told anybody, apart from Myu-onii, who found me watching Kimi no Todoke once.) an innocent girl goes to a highschool after transferring and she falls in love with the perfect boy. God-like looks and the perfect fashion sense

ARGHHHHH!

I do like boys who are taller than me, same age or older (limit is up to two years. Three years is borderline). He needs to be clever too.

I think I'm too picky. Don't you agree? I've only dated about seven times, but I never really liked them.

When I get a confession, I usually say a blunt out 'no' but one day, I fell on the stairs and this guy named Thomas Smith saved me. He asked me to go out with him, and I just couldn't say no! I mean, he did save me and all... I could be dead now, for all we know! Let's just say, it lasted for a week.

Renji-san actually has never had a conversation with me before. He just saw me as this pretty person and thought 'oh gee, this person is cute! If she is pretty, that means she must be pretty on the inside as well!'

After a week or sarcastic replies, a bunch of 'idiot!' and shoves, we decided to break up. Needless to say, I was so happy, I started crying!

But after the relationship, and the fact I was single again, with my first kiss up for sale again, (let's just say I never really did it with Thomas. When he would come near, I would just make an excuse and leave him. Poor kid) some of my friends decided to open a club called the 'Go out with Rose Johnson (that's my English name. I decided to use my grandma's last name. It would save the trouble of having a weird name) and over a half of the boy's population in school joined. In the end, we started using the the great hall (where the assembly is usually held. )

But after a couple of weeks, I left for Japan. I'm glad I told the fanboys I was leaving on 13th June, but actually I left on the 20th. Knowing how crazy they are, they probably made camp there and stayed there overnight before my flight.

My departure was filled with hugs and tears.

Let's just not get talk about this. It's not a pretty subject.

Annnndd on with the next subject!

(looks at script)

OH! It's over! Well, since it's over, I guess I'm off to bed! _(she loves sleeping)_

(Leaves)

Manager: ANNNNDDDDD that's a wrap! First chapter over!

Coworkers: HURRAAYYYYYY!

Manager: HIP HIP HORRRAAAAYYYYY!

* * *

><p><em>And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Total Opposites!<em>

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_!_

_NejiHyuga14 signing out! _


End file.
